


3am in a hotel room

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: What "Kiss me?" was in the beginning.((Nadine gets woken up at the whim of her partner.))





	3am in a hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this before I wrote Kiss Me?, but this didn't quite feel long enough. But this also feels good enough to share and I know we're all starving for content...

"Hey... Hey, Nadine."  
  
Nadine groans and opens an eye. "What, Frazer?"   
  
"Can I kiss you?"   
  
That wakes her up a bit. She opens both eyes and stares through the blurriness of sleep at Chloe. They'd decided to share a hotel room-- cheaper and less anxiety inducing. Nadine doesn't like Chloe being too far away. Easier for them to be attacked if they're separate. Now, sharing the same bed? Different, but neither had cared to comment on it. Yet.   
  
"Wh... what time is it?"   
  
Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Dunno. Three or so."   
  
Another groan leaves Nadine. "You couldn't ask me in the morning?"   
  
"If you want to get technical, it is--"   
  
"After the sun has come up, Frazer. That time of the morning."   
  
"I'm impatient."   
  
Nadine blinks slowly, turning the question over in her mind. She can't think of any reason not to kiss Chloe. This woman is her best friend, the care they have for each other, the trust they've placed in each other... it would make all the sense in the world to answer an affirmative. Frankly, it's too late, or maybe too early, for Nadine to care what other connotations the question might have, this being Chloe Frazer and all. Nadine is too tired for sex, too groggy for even a proper make out session. Hell, just a kiss seems to be pushing the limits of her energy.   
  
"Ask me in a few hours," she decides. She sinks back into her pillow and closes her eyes to Chloe's pout.   
  
"Aw, come on. Just one little kiss. I promise. A peck on the lips." Chloe settles a hand on Nadine's hip, but Nadine doesn't open her eyes. "Please?"   
  
Nadine snorts. "I think you and I both know you wouldn't be satisfied with just a peck on the lips. Remind me in the morning."   
  
Chloe moves a bit closer. "But that's so far away."   
  
Brown eyes open again. "Liefie, I want to sleep."   
  
The term of endearment slips out. Nadine doesn't bother to react to it. She can convince herself later that it's because of their topic of discussion that she said it. Or she can admit to herself she had no issues saying it. Either way, these are thoughts for later.   
  
Chloe, however, grins when she hears it. "Mm, but darling," she purrs. "One little kiss wouldn't be so bad, would it?"   
  
"It would be if it interrupts my sleep." Nadine hooks an arm over Chloe's waist and pulls her closer, curling against her. "Just ask me in the morning, Chloe."   
  
"You're no fun."   
  
Nadine sighs. "You know, most people ask for a _date_ before they ask for a kiss."   
  
"Alright. Go on a date with me."   
  
She has her face half buried against Chloe's neck. "That's how you ask?" she murmurs. She's half asleep again already.   
  
Chloe huffs and runs a hand through Nadine's hair, gentle and easy. "Hm. Nadine Ross, my lovely and beautiful partner. Will you go on a date with me? Dinner maybe?"   
  
"I'm not kissing you until after the date."   
  
"Breakfast date then."   
  
Nadine chuckles and considers giving in. She's rather partial to the idea of kissing Chloe Frazer. Always has been. But she's also rather partial to getting some sleep. Chloe's still playing with her hair and has moved to the base of her neck. Chloe's touch there feel amazing.   
  
"Sure. Breakfast date."   
  
"And then I can get that kiss?"   
  
"Ja. Especially if you keep doing what you're doing."   
  
Chloe snickers. "You know, my fingers are quite skilled. And not just at this. I could show you, if you're of a mind for it..."   
  
The suggestion is anything but subtle. Quite the opposite. And Nadine _could_ use an orgasm, but she wants sleep more.   
  
"Chloe..."   
  
"Yes, love?"   
  
"Brag about your prowess after our date, ja?" She hums. "I'm going to sleep."   
  
Chloe laughs, soft and low. "Maybe I can show it off?"   
  
"Maybe. If you behave."   
  
"Oh, kinky."   
  
Nadine groans. "Sleep, Frazer."   
  
"You sleep. I've got to plan out our date."   
  
"Better be nice." Chloe is still rubbing at Nadine's neck. Nadine is practically limp from how much she's enjoying it. "Make up for waking me up..."   
  
"And here I thought I had already offered a way to make up for that."   
  
"In the _morning_ , Chloe..."   
  
"I'm holding you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I'm ace and write Nadine as ace"  
> Also me: *only ever seems to write innuendo*


End file.
